Bleeding Blue
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: Lance, while escaping from a mission-gone-wrong, runs into a Galra bent on killing the Paladins, or, at very least, him.


**Author's notes: I purely wrote this because I wanted to write Lance getting hurt and seeing Allura be the ninja-killing angel she is.**

* * *

The dark figure was hardly noticed, hiding in the shadows. She was supposed to be invisible, so she was.

She stayed silent, waiting for her prey to fall into her trap.

As predicted, he did. He turned the corner, and she stepped out, her knife stabbing straight through his stomach.

His eyes widened in horror, and he gasped for breath, collapsing into his knees. His expression was filled with sorrow, pleading. He reminded her of her little brother at home, so sweet, so innocent, but non-understanding.

She shook off her brief twinge of remorse, and stooped to his level, grinning. "You foolish Paladin. I set the trap, you fall into it. As predicted."

* * *

Lance had honestly not seen it coming. He was supposed to be evacuating the base.

He has hardly registered it when the blade had appeared from nowhere, slicing through skin, muscle, and organs in a swift movement.

The pain set in a few seconds later, but by then the blood loss was already great. Lance stated at her, not quit comprehending what happened.

She kneeled down, her smirk burning into his gaze. "You foolish Paladin. I set the trap, you fall into it. As predicted."

"W-why…?" Lance choked out, staring at her. "Why did you…"

"-stab you? Because those who rebel against the Galra deserve death. But, I suppose, everyone - even you - should get to know who killed them. My name is Officer Narig. I'll be your executioner today, and you will be my bait for the other Paladins."

Lance's jaw dropped, and he trembled. What could be do? The coms! He could use the co-!

Suddenly, her hands were on his helmet, tearing it off. She threw it across the hall, planting her clawed-hand on the bottom of his chin, gripping it tightly as she turned his face from side to side, inspecting it.

"You're hideous." She decided. "Especially your ears. I'm doing you a favor by killing you. Poor, poor Paladin." She stood once more, her leg lashing out.

Narig's foot embedded itself in his wound, forcing a scream to rip itself from his throat.

Lance trembled, collapsing onto his side.

He was so useless, and…he could do nothing but lay here.

"Lance!" Allura's voice called from his helmet, rattling him from his self-pitying thoughts. "Where are you?!"

"Your team worries." Narig mused, looking at the Paladin's quivering form. "Maybe I should instill that fear for them." Narig took several steps towards the helmet, beaming. "Soon, your time will be up, Paladin. Your blood will finish draining from your weak and miserable body, and your demise will arrive."

Lance opened his mouth to shoot out a retort, but her leg already was burying itself in his wound, wiggling around as it widened the wound.

Lance heard something, loud and painful, and panicked for a moment. It sounded like a scream. Did one of the others get hurt? Why hadn't he been there?!

"LANCE! WE'RE COMING!" Allura's frantic voice made me realize with a horrifying gasp that HE had been the one screaming.

Narig once again stepped back into the shadows, allowing him to lay paralyzed on the floor.

It seemed like an eternity until Allura suddenly stumbled into view, spotting him immediately and charging him.

"Lance!" She screeched to a halt, beautiful, blue eyes searching his. Lance wanted Allura's face to be the last thing he would ever see.

But…he had to warn her. "G-Galruh…"

"Galra?" Allura murmured, frowning.

"G-Galllra…be-behiiind yyyoou-"

"Behind…me?" Allura grunted, confused.

Lance nodded best he could. Every breath hurt him, he was in so much pain…but he couldn't let Allura die…

He could see Narig beginning to creep from the shadows, knife flashing once more in the purple light. The look on her face told Lance that she was frustrated she was loosing her chance, but Lance didn't care.

His eyes widened, and he tried to gesture to Narig with his eyes.

Allura glanced back, frowning. She didn't turn her head, but Lance knew she saw.

"Lance, it's going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here, okay?"

Lance stared at her, having no idea what she was planning. What was wrong with-?!

Suddenly, Allura's Bayard appeared in her hand, and her gauntlet sparked.

One moment later, she was standing turned around, sheiks covering Lance, and Bayard lashing through the air.

Narig dodged to the side, teeth bared as she let out a growl.

Allura's whip tied around her leg, and she pulled Narig forward, but, to her shock, Narig's knife flew towards Allura, the princess dodging within the nick of time.

Narig grabbed the whip, pulling it roughly to make Allura, too, fall to her knees.

Allura's fist grazed Narig's cheek, but the officer made a strong comeback.

Lance could hardly keep track of the fight, their movements too quick for him to keep track of. He did, however, feel it when one of the battling woman tripped over him, and he knew that the other one gained an upper hand due to that for a moment.

Lance let out a scream whenever even one of them touched him.

He wasn't sure how long it was, but finally Narig let out a piercing screech, and landed several feet away from him, eyes glazed over with a pale yellow.

A moment later, Allura came over, blocking his view of Narig. She dropped to a crouch beside him, gently pulling his head into her lap, frowning at him with concern. "There's not more, are they?"

Lance shook his head.

"Alright." Allura's huff of worry stirred Lance's hair, letting it float around and land softly stop his head again. "I called Keith and the others. They should be here shortly. They'll…they'll be able to help you properly. We just need to wait."

"O-okay…" Lance nodded.

So they sat there. Together. Waiting for help.


End file.
